madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Madness Interactive
Madness Interactive is a flash game based upon Madness Combat 2: Redeemer. Krinkels supplied the sprites, however it was Flecko (Max Abernethy) who created the game. The sequel, Madness Interactive 2, is being created by Krinkels himself. Story The Story Mode is based on Madness Combat 2: Redeemer. The player must complete all the levels to reach, and then kill, the sheriff as revenge for stealing his pie. The levels are as follows; seven levels on the street, including one outside The Bakery!, three levels inside a building (including the toilet), five more levels on the street and two inside. Then, the player must fight a TMP-wielding Jesus to gain access to the sheriff and kill him. Jesus revives past fallen enemies. After the game is completed, the player is told their body count (with a maximum of 285), number of shots fired, deaths, game time, accuracy (in percent) and best inning, the most kills gained without dying. They are then given an overall score, which may unlock some cheats. However, the player will get nothing if he used a cheat code. Tutorial This is a brief tutorial which shows the player how to move, jump, punch, pick up weapons and shoot. Challenges A set of four challenges. Each challenge may unlock cheats if a high enough score is gained. Matrix The player starts with no weapons and is attacked constantly by Smith agents. Zombies The player has no weapons but shotguns spawn on the ground. The player must defeat enemies, but when Jesus is overhead, all enemies become zombies. Knifing Around The player stands at the opposite side of the screen to a grunt with unlimited knives. The player must throw as many knives at him as possible in one minute. Lasers Pistols spawn on the ground as the player, with a jetpack, has to avoid or destroy the lasers which start appearing at the sides. Experiment The player can spawn weapons and enemies to practice fighting. Options Controls Provides the option to change the controls for: *Right (default D) *Left (default A) *Down (default S) *Jump (default W) *Drop (default f) *Use (default Shift) *Bullettime (default Q) *Switch gun (default E) *Pause (default P) *Quit (default Enter) Display/Sound Provides the option to change the quality and detail levels, and toggling music. Character Allows the player to customise their: *Hat (Sheriff hat, Baseball cap, Bandana, Mohawk, Top hat, Clown wig, Pirate, Smith hair, Jesus) *Glasses (Sunglasses, Geeky, Sam Fisher, Eyepatch, Smith shades) *Mask (Goatee, Santa Clause, Pyro Mask, Bonzo, Ninja, Gas mask) *Suit (Businessman, White suit, Ninja) Cheats Allows players to enter cheats they have unlocked, or reset all codes. Weapons available Key to use in Experiment mode: * 1- Walther PPK * 2- Mossberg 500 * 3- M3 * 4- M16 (A1 with M203 grenade launcher) * 5- TMP * 6- Deagle * 7- M60 * 8- MP5 (silenced) * 9- Beretta (silenced) * 0- Baseball bat * -- Combat Knife * =- Nightstick * Backspace- AK-47 Numpad */- M79 Grenade launcher *- Urinal * -- Suicide belt * 7- Rocket Launcher * 8- Flamethrower * 9- Automag V * 4- Heckler & Koch UMP * 5- Minigun * 6- Railgun * 1- Saiga 12K * 2- Steyr AUG * 3- L85 * 0- Hatchet * .- Taser * +- Jetpack Trivia *The victims do not look anything like the original agents and grunts *Once the enemies run out of bullets, they will continue to mimic firing *Jetpack guys are easy to kill once they run out of ammo *There is no way to reload *If played on Stickpage, you automatically have infinite lives and no way to acess any of the other features other than the Experimenting section and the New Game Section. Links *Madness Interactive on Newgrounds Category:Madness Interactive Category:Games